


Hallowed Blood: Prologue

by Faeronthewanderer



Series: Hollowed Blood [1]
Category: Dark Souls III, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Grimmsouls AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9094096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: The world of Remnant has stood on the brink of chaos for centuries ever since the fall of Vale. The accursed Grimm run rampant across the remaining kingdoms and the Grimmsign taints the people with the dark promise of becoming the very creatures that haunt their lives. Ruby is a huntress who has dealt with the Grimmsign herself as it has appeared in her family numerous times, her sister Yang left to Vale in search of a possible cure only to be gone for a year. With everything pushing her into a corner, Ruby herself now travels to Vale in the hopes of finding her sister and bringing her home.





	

“So, another adventurer wishes to get to the ancient kingdom?” The hag began to speak to the hooded figure in a red cloak. Rain poured outside the old cabin that smelled of rotting wood, drops of rainwater slipped through the cracks of the roof and onto the floor. 

“You are not the first nor do I believe you will be the last. The Kingdom of Vale has been destroyed for centuries and yet it still lives with the Forsaken walking around. The Vitalis that once brought light to the kingdom was swallowed by the Grimm and with it’s fall came the Mark of the Beast that buried Vale’s people into damnation. The other kingdoms chose to forget Vale and allowed it to fade into legend but now, the curse has spread throughout the world and fools from the other three kingdoms run to Vale in search of a cure.” The hag chuckled as thunder roared in the heavens above them. 

“Ah, but what does a young lass like you want to go to that cursed land for?” Before the girl could answer, the old woman noticed a rose-shaped pendant around the girl’s neck and cracked a eerie grin.

“Oh, I recognize that pendant.” The words seemed to have piqued the girl’s interest, the red hood twitched slightly.

“There was another who wore that same pendant: a blonde lass with eyes of fire. She sounded so confident that she could find the cure for the curse that could save her father.” The cackle that the hag made caused the hooded girl to clench her fists, the statement sounded like it mocked the woman who came before her. 

“You must be the youngest sister then? The half-blooded mutt” The words stung more than it should’ve. The hag kept talking. 

“You wish to find your sister then? You believe you can do what she could not? Then follow the old path to the west of this cottage and you’ll be upon the ancient gates to Vale. I suggest you turn back however, your sister has undoubtedly fallen to the blighted souls that haunt that land. Go back to your father and stay by his side until he too falls to the curse. After all, it would be rather lonely if he dies with both daughters gone.” The Hag cackled again, the hooded girl turned on her heels and swung the door open.

She walked into the storm, the mud squishing in between her toes, silver eyes focused on the path as she clutched the pendant in her hands. 

Aching legs begged for rest as Ruby trudged through the mud, thunder crashing in the sky above her like war drums, the rain chilling the body through the now soaked cloak. Silver eyes drooped from lack of sleep -- it felt like days since she last left the hag’s cabin and yet still no sign of any door that will allow Ruby to enter Vale and find her sister. All she saw was mud, trees and darkness. She was only able to rest upon on finding a burrow or cave to hide from the never ending rain and even then, sleep was fleeting due to the fear of Grimm prowling around her. As of the moment, the only thing keeping Ruby going was sheer willpower and the desire to see things to the end. 

Eventually something came into focus, something large but, the rain clouded her vision and made it difficult to see exactly what it was. She began to make out what looked like a stone wall, getting closer she could see etchings on the wall and then she stood upon it: A giant stone wall that seemed to reach the heavens and as wide as the can see. A giant arching door stood at the center with two stone guardians watching over any who gaze upon it. 

“Vale…” Ruby breathed the words, she felt herself suddenly feeling invigorated. “..Yang, I’m coming!”

She rushed to the door and moved her hands through the stone trying to find some way to open it, a miniature door or a button to press. Finding nothing, she went with plan B and tried to push it open. Despite it’s size, the door began to slowly crack open. She pushed harder to give herself enough room to squeeze through the doors when suddenly ghastly figures shot out of the door in droves, pushing Ruby onto the mud. 

She scrambled to her feet and pulling out a sword made of red steel, watching black spirits dance in the grey air, her posture to an offensive stance. She could hear violent whispers coming from behind her, she turned slightly to see hundreds upon hundreds of scarlet eyes staring at her from the abyss. Her breathing hitched slightly from the fear that was washing over her, she turned back to see the spirits crash into her and pushing her into the darkness. Her screams were drowned out by the downpour and the crashing thunder, the towering doors closing shut once more as the wind howled for the loss of another soul.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-uploading this as a stand-alone work to avoid confusion when I update the actual fic


End file.
